


Cuddles

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: All Naruko wanted to do was cuddle her boyfriend after going on a long mission.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of them. I wish there were more!

Spending ten hours a day studying for the upcoming Chunin and Jonin exams were difficult for Naruko but she didn’t mind since this was how she could be Hokage. Reading, memorizing and writing was alright for her. What wasn’t alright was her also training for five hours straight and still going on missions. Granted, the missions were easy enough and only lasted three days but she still had to read and study while traveling. At first, Naruko didn’t mind since she had such great stamina and chakra due to her being a Jinchuuriki but even they had their limits so doing this kind of routine for six months straights was just too much for the poor girl.

_Finally home._

Naruko thought to herself late one evening when she had returned from a long mission, that lasted five days, and spending most of the time studying. She slipped her hand into her pocket, took hold of the bronze colored key and pulled it out to insert into the keyhole and unlock her apartment door.

“I’m home!” She announced after closing and locking the front door, dropping her duffle bag near the pile of shoes.

“In here!” Came a male’s voice in response.

Stepping further into the apartment, Naruko turned around the corner and stepped into the living room to see her boyfriend, Shikamaru, was sitting on their brown couch reading some documents that he had received from the Hokage, Kakashi.

“Welcome back.” He greeted when was close and dropped her body next to his on the couch.

“Tired?” He asked, to which Naruko nodded her head at him.

“Want me to make you something to eat?”

The blonde just shook her head then held out her arms, closing and opening her hands while a pout formed on her lips.

Shikamaru chuckled while shaking his head slight, fully understanding what his girlfriend was asking of him with that gesture.

“Alright.” Shikamaru quickly piled and organized the documents on the coffee table before laying down on the couch and pulling Naruko on top of him as his hand proceeded to rub her back while the other wrapped around her shoulders.

They didn’t say much as they lay there cuddling. Shikamaru’s breathing relaxed Naruko immensely and she felt her eyes droop.

“You need to eat.” Shikamaru murmured then placed a kiss on her forehead.

He felt the blonde slowly shake her head in refusal, too tired to do anything and too comfortable to move.

“I’ll make something light and simple. Ramen, eggs and vegetables. How does that sound?” He asked again, voice quiet.

Naruko took a moment to think before nodding her head.

Shikamaru pecked her forehead once more before he got up and made his way to the kitchen to make dinner for his tired and sleepy girlfriend. When the warm bowl was placed on the table, it was emptied within ten minutes before Naruko whined at her boyfriend to come back in her arms.

“So needy.” Shikamaru chuckled while laying on top of his girlfriend this time, who happily wrapped her arms around his broad back and kissing his cheeks and neck a few times. It was quiet, no sound could be heard in the living save for their soft breathing. Soon, the two fell asleep.


End file.
